Merlin and The Forbidden Fruit
by Ebonyrose2828
Summary: Merlin is poisoned, and it is only a matter of time till he can be saved. Will Arthur save him in time? Only one way to find out. READ!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!!!!!! Well I mean I own myself and erm….that's it! :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early on a Saturday morning when Merlin woke up to the enchanting sounds of birds. Wiping his eyes of sleep, he got up, washed then got dressed. Walking to the table he saw Gaius had prepared his breakfast. For some reason his porridge didn't taste how is normally does. It had more of a acidy after taste . Unconcerned he ate quickly and hurried to Arthur's room.

Walking alone the corridor, Merlin started to feel a little faint. Ignoring the feeling he carried on walking. Merlin collected Arthur's breakfast before heading towards his masters chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur was sitting in his room looking out across his kingdom. He knew that when he became king he would make Camelot a better place, he knew that he would be a good king. After all he was prince Arthur. Even though he was confident about becoming king, he still had that nagging feeling about what could go wrong in his hands. He always worried most about the responsibility. If he made a mistake, it could have massive consequences for his people.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Hearing the knocking on the door, Arthur sat down at his table. He knew that it was Merlin bringing him his breakfast (finally).

"Enter"

Looking up at his manservant, he noticed that Merlin was not looking his normal self. Merlin was pale, almost like a ghost, and he has a disoriented look about his eyes. As Merlin got closer to bring him his food he also saw that his face was clammy and was sweating madly.

"Merlin you look terrible, been on the beer again?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

Merlin had once gotten drunk on beer at the Christmas feast. The next morning he had had the worst handover ever! Arthur remembered that he had not seen his manservant for two days.

" So come on Merlin. What's wrong with you?" the prince pushed.

"Nothing sire" Merlin replied with his bravest smile on, he turned around towards the bed so he could make it up.

Suddenly Merlin stumbled forwards and fell onto to floor, hitting his head hard on the stone. Arthur jumped to his feet and turned him over.

"Merlin?"

"I am fine. Sorry" said the somewhat dizzy servant.

Arthur picked Merlin up and helped him get his balance back, he has to admit, he looked worse that what he thought was possible. His servant was now swaying on the spot. Finally Arthur decided that he could do without his service today.

"Merlin go home, get Gaius to check you over or something. I want you back here tomorrow. No excuses."

Merlin looked like he was going to argue for a moment, but then thought better. Nodding he walked out the door.

Arthur started after his friend. Even though he did not show it, he was very concerned for his friend. He knew that Gaius was the best out there, and he would find out what was wrong. No matter how much he believed this, he could not get rid of the feeling that something was very wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin was feeling terrible. He had no idea what was wrong with him, he had never felt like this before. His head was spinning, he was finding it difficult to just walk in a straight line. He felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his feet had become heavy and he felt like all the life had been sucked out of him. Finally he made it back to the door. He had no idea how it managed to find his way.

When Merlin entered the door Gaius took one look at him and rushed over. Merlin could see the look of concern in his eyes, this did not give him hope that he would be able to cure him any time soon.

"My word Merlin, you look ghastly. Lie down and tell me your symptoms." Gaius asked quickly.

Gaius looked more and more grave as Merlin continued the list. Finally after some thought, he told him what he thought had caused him to be horribly sick.

"I believe you have been poisoned" he told Merlin looking sadly into his blue eyes. " what have you eaten and drunk today?"

Merlin closed his eyes thinking, which in the circumstances were difficult. After a few minutes of going though the past few hours, he remembered that the only thing he had eaten was the porridge Gaius had set out on the table.

"Only the porridge you left for me" Merlin finally answered .

"What porridge?" Gaius replied with a startled look on his face. " I left nothing for you this morning. Are you sure?"

Merlin did not reply. Looking round Gaius saw that he had passed out. Rushing over to him he checked his breathing and pulse. His breathing was laboured and uneven. His pulse was racing. Whatever Merlin had consumed, it was causing great harm to him. Gaius knew that Merlin only had a limited time to live.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!!!!

Ohh what will happen to Merlin?

Well you will have to wait mwhahahahaha!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is part 2 no idea how long or how many chapters it will be. I have never wrote a long story before as I have a short attention span lol so If I take forever to post keep reviewing!! (I get a email every time someone reviews) :P

I own nothing!!!!. Thank you BBC (bows down before them)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a full twelve hours since Merlin had passed out. Gaius was very concerned. He had got all the books out he owned and look for what could have possibly poisoned him, but to no avail. Gaius was starting to feel very scared, Merlin was like a son to him. He had no idea how he would cope if he died. He was not used to treating someone that was so close to him. Gaius suddenly had an idea. For once in his life he prayed that Merlin had not washed up.

Gaius ran to the where the dirty plates were kept. He did not have to search far as the bowl was at the top of the pile. Quickly, he put it on the table and started all the possible tests known to man. He was halfway though he tests when they showed something. Running over to the books again he found a small passage explaining about the deadly poison of the snake apple.

_**Those who consume the snake apple will not live for very long. It will cause a painful death, as the poison takes hold it will shut down all the organs of the body and the lungs will start to squeeze all breathe out of the victim. There has only been one known cure. A man, by the name of Thomas Nighting who found it one day while trying to save a loved one. Sadly Thomas vanished and his cure was lost with him. Many have tried to find him, but all have failed. He was last sighted going into the cave of lost souls, after losing his son due to an unknown illness ten years ago.**_

Suddenly the door swung open, Arthur stood there looking at Merlin. No doubt shocked that he was still looking as ill as ever. His eyes searched the room till they found Gaius.

"How's he doing?" he asked softly. Worry showing in his eyes.

"Not good I'm afraid. He has been poisoned by the snake apple, he will be dead in five days if he does not get the cure" Gaius replied looking at Merlin with sorrow in his eyes.

Arthur thought for a few seconds, seeing if the name was one he knew. "I never heard of it, but that's not important. How long till you can cure him?"

Gaius sighed. "Only one man has found the cure.."

"Good, where is he found? I shall set off to get the antidote at first light " Arthur interrupted.

Gaius looked him in the eyes. "The man disappeared ten years ago, no one has seen him since. He was last seen at the caves of lost souls"

Arthur looked down at the floor, slowly he started nodding. He looked at Merlin than to Gaius. "I will go to the caves and find the man. I will save him Gaius"

He took one last look at Merlin before turning towards the door and walking out shutting it behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur walked back to his room. He knew he sounded confident to Gaius, but he was really concerned. If he could not find this man, then, his servant, his friend would no doubt die. He knew that there was something about Merlin that made him different than all the others, for one he stood up to Arthur. He had never seen that of a servant before, normally they would just do as their told. He didn't know why he knew, but he knew that if he was to be king, then Merlin would have to live.

He knew that his father would not agree to him leaving the safety of the castle for a servant. So he would have to do it without telling him. Deep in thought, he started to feel tired. He knew that he would need his rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was just about to rise. Even though it was mid summer, there was a prominent chill in the air. Deafening silence filled Camelot. It was like a ghost town, no one around. It was like everyone and everything was afraid to move. Suddenly the silence was broken by a thundering of hoofs. A speedy black stallion galloped though the streets, the rider was on a long a dangerous journey and it was only just the beginning. Only time would tell if prince Arthur of Camelot would save not only his friend, but his saviour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

more soon i promise :P

oh and

mwhahahahahahah!!!!! i like reviews so more pleaseee!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3. It took me a while to write but its here!!!!!

Dont forget to review. they make me happy! :D

As ever i dont own Merlin. the BBC does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAY ONE. Arthur .

The sun was nearing midday. Arthur thought it best that he gave his horse a rest, they had been going none stop for over six hours. The cave of lost souls was another four hours ride. He did not know what he would find when he got there. He really hoped that this Thomas Nighting would be there and also willing to return with him. Of course Arthur was also not one that would not mind using force if needed. While having a rest, loads of thoughts went across his mind. How would he feel if Merlin died? Arthur knew that Merlin meant more to him then just a servant, it was deeper then that. He was his friend. No. He should not be thinking like this, he should not be thinking about what if. He WILL find this Thomas. He WILL save Merlin. What ever the cost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlins breathing was still very shallow. He felt as if he breathing though a small pipe. It was like he could not get enough air. No matter how much he tried to take in. He felt as if a great heavy weight was compressing on his chest. He could only stay awake for about half an hour at a time before he needed to sleep again.

"Merlin! Good heavens. I didn't think you would wake up." He heard Gaius say.

He could not help mumbling. Finally he manage to get some words out. " Urgg. Where is Arthur? Is he angry I have not been in for work?"

"Merlin you are very ill. Arthur is not angry, he is concerned for you and he has gone on a trip" Gaius thought it best not to tell Merlin about where Arthur really was. He did not want Merlin to worry.

Merlin looked a bit confused for a second. But then accepted his words. "will I get better Gaius?"

Smiling sadly, Gaius answered "do not worry about it now, sleep"

Merlin soon fell off to sleep again, but he had weird dreams. He dreamt about giant wasp like creatures, but they were black and red. He dreamt about them flying down and trying to sting a man. He could not help but feel a sense of dread and fear coming from this man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long four hours. But finally Arthur made it to the cave of lost souls. Just looking at the caves made him feel uneasy. He always thought what the names of the caves meant, but just looking at them made that very clear. The entrance to the cave was massive. A black hole hiding what was not meant to see light. It seemed that he had only been looking at the caves for a little time, but the sky had darkened, the air was a bitter chill. Suddenly a icy cold wind blow him toward the cave.

Turning toward his horse he tied it on a tree. For some reason he could not help himself saying goodbye to the creature. " Wish me luck." Another cold chill blew him towards the cave, it was like someone wanted him to go in there , and was giving him a little helping hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

News has spread quickly how Merlin was ill, and his master had gone to save him. Morgana was not as shocked as many people in the castle. They could not believe that the future king was risking him life for a servant. Like Arthur, Morgana felt there was something special about Merlin.

Morgana decided that the very least she could do for Merlin was to visit him and check that he was comfortable. Walking down the corridor she met one of the kitchen staff. She knew that her name was Lucia.

Lucia was about seventeen years old, she had long curly blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was about the same height as Morgana, but thinner. You could tell that she came from a poor family. She looked up and made eye contact with Morgana, her eyes full of concern.

"Lady Morgana! Have you heard any news about Merlin? I am really worried." Lucia asked quickly. Morgana had difficulty understanding what she said because of the pace she said the words.

" He is gravely ill, but Arthur has gone to get the antidote. If anyone can save Merlin, its him" Morgana told the young girl.

Lucia smiled and bowed, then quickly got on with her chores. Morgana knew love when she saw it. She just hoped that she was right about what she said about Arthur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur had been going though the caves for about twenty minutes now. The only light now was coming from his torch. He could hear bats all around him. The smell was horrible, it was rotting meat. Arthur found it very difficult not to heave. Every now and again he would step on the Skelton of some poor lost creature that maybe came into the caves for safety and lost its way. The tunnel in the cave was quite small. It was big enough for him to stand up, but only just.

Walking a bit further, the caves opened up suddenly. Shinning his light so he could see. What he saw was something quiet amazing. The inside of this massive cavern looked like it was coasted in glass, except there was also purple in some places. At the far end of the cavern, he saw covers and a place where someone could cook food. Arthur decided to go and investigate. Crouching down he searched for sighs of life. Trying to work out when the last time someone was here.

Suddenly, without any warning. A rope was pulled around his neck. Feeling his air being cut off, he tried to push whatever was strangling him away, but it did not work. He could feel himself losing conciseness. His head was swimming. All he could think about was his farther, his mother and Merlin. He wished that he could have tried to spend more time talking to his father then arguing. He wished that his mother was alive so that he could have gotten to know her. He wished that he had not let Merlin die. With Arthur death he knew that Merlin would also die with him. Slowly his sight went black and Arthur was no more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhhhh what will happen next!!!!!!! :-o

You will have to wait. Mwhahahahahahhaa!!!!!!!!!!!

I hoped you liked it?


End file.
